Small Handplates
by Win-loft
Summary: Subjects W.D.G S-2 and W.D.G P-2 were created in a lab owned by Doctor Gaster, they were experimented on almost everyday with no one but Gaster to talk to. That all changes when Gaster moved them to a new facility with another experiment living right next to them.
1. Numbing Snow

Subject E.D-0 was carrying two small skelton children in her arms known as subjects W.D.G 1- S W.D.G 2 - trudged through the heavy snow. Her feet were wet and her hair frozen even though she couldn't feel it, for her body had become numb hours ago due to the harsh cold and the thin medical gown she was wearing. The Children in her arms were warm though and that was all that mattered to her. She walked for hours in the snow her small and weak body shaking more and more with each step. She wouldn't stop walking till she found civilisation, till the Skeletons in her small arms were safe and warm. She looked up at the falling snow in front of her seeing pinpricks of light. Subject E.D-0 shook her head trying to make sure that the lights were real and not her imagination, she looked back up and saw the lights. E.D-0 gave a smile and trudged on getting closer to the lights. She was getting closer and closer to them 20 feet, 10 feet 3 feet her Subject E.D-0's legs couldn't hold her any more as she fell to the ground in a heap. The Skeletons in her arms were startled awake by the sudden movement, but were to injured and tired to help their friend. The skeletons closed their eyes and just before they fell asleep they saw a warm orange light approach them.


	2. Eyes Are a Curious Thing

Dr. Gaster approached subject W.D.G P-2 with a drill in his hand. P-2 was struggling violently against the restraints keeping him tied firmly to the table,¨ P-Please Dr. Gaster don't hurt me!, P-2 cried out toward the doctor, "There's still good in you I can see it j-just please don't hurt me." P-2's cries had no effect on the doctor as he hovered over the child the drill in his hand. Doctor Gaster placed his hand firmly on W.D.G P-2´s head the young skelton shuddering under his touch. Gaster raised the drill and placed it just over his right eye. Gaster turned on the drill and plunged it into the young skeletons eye. P-2 screamed the pain was a piercing and felt like gravel , he could feel the drill against his open eye socket going deeper and deeper into his head, after what felt like hours to P-2 Gaster stopped drilling and grabbed a syringe. He quickly inserted into P-2's eye it more pain shot into P-2 spreading like hot fire slowly dying down sapping all the energy from P-2 bones. He laid limp on the table his good eye half open as Gaster removed his restraints and picked him up with his powers. Bandages floated over to P-2's head covering his extremely damaged eye. P-2 hung limp in the air as Gaster carried him through the hallways, not to his and his brothers cell though. Adrenalin shot through P-2's veins giving him an energy burst as he struggled in the air, trying to get free so he could get to his brother. P-2's struggling was useless and only made him more tired than before. Gaster brought him to a room that he had never been to before. It was a tall open room with a strange door at the end of it(A/N It's a garage door) there were two grey blobs on the floor as he was dragged closer to it he could see that they were two small cages (A/N I'm making P-2 have really bad eye sight in this story, that was part of the reason why Gaster was operating on his eye so that he could see why his eyes were so bad) Gaster opened on of the cages with a key and shoved P-2 in without any care. P-2 fell harshly into the cage hitting his head against the floor with a loud thunk. P-2 wouldn't be awake for a while.


	3. Chapter 3 The Savior of Fire

Subject S-2 woke up to the feeling of warmth all around him, it was an unfamiliar feeling, strange. He's never felt this warm in his life"where am I?" S-2 wondered

S-1 was confused. Why would he be warm his cell was cold, why was there a blanket over him and most importantly where was E.D-0?The room he was in was dark only lit by a lamp next to the bed he was in. There was a small wardrobe perpendicular to the bed "You sure gave me quite a scare there," a voice spoke" I wasn't sure you would wake up. I wasn't expecting to find three children outside the back of my bar." S-1 looked around the room seeing a man made of fire standing the doorway to the room.

"Where am I?" 1-S says his voice weak and trembling. S-1 tries to get out of bed but the fire drake stops him with a warm hand pushing him gently back onto the bed."Rest"the Fire elemental said with a gentle voice."you and the others were out there for a while, you were almost frozen solid when I found you." "w-where are th-the others, are they okay, what happen.."Slow down kiddo I'll answer your questions one at a time" the fireman said" You're in my house, and you're safe here, I promise. As far as I can tell your bone friend is okay, your other friend seems sick, she hasn't woken up yet and neither has the other one."

"can I see them?" S-2 asked. "You can if you rest afterwards, you're still weak and need rest." S-2 slowly sat up, his bones creaking in protest, his small short legs going over the side of the bed. He hoped to the ground with a soft thump and followed his Fire savior out the door.


	4. Chapter 4 The Subject Nextdoor

P-2 awoke with a start, the last thing he remembered was being thrown roughly into a cage by the doctor. He looked around the new room he was in it was white and Dimly lit, there was a glass wall left of the door showing a small dark room next to them. P-2's left eye roamed around the room before it focused on the form of his brother. S-2 was curled up on the ground sleeping. "Brother" P-2 called out before scurrying to him he was on his knees shaking him lightly. S-1 stirred slightly cracking an eye open at his brother above him, "brother" S-1 groaned softly sitting up, "new cell, that's different" S-1 said his eyes focusing on the room across from them. He noticed blue stains on the floor and walls, there were wooden figures shoved into the corner behind the small cot out of the view of the door; they were obviously not meant to be seen by the doctor.

The door to the room across from them opened with a bang startling the two children. S-1 grabbed P-2 and pushed him behind him. A figure was shoved into the room landing on their hands with a sharp cry. The figure got up and sat on it's knees cradling it's left hand. The figure had long navy blue hair covering their face, it wore the same dull green smock as the boys

The figure looked up at the two boys showing their face. The figure was a young girl of about eight years old, her electric green eyes glowing in her dark cell. She was small for her age making her look younger for her age, her tiny malnourished frame barely able to hold her weight.

The girl's eyes widened as she noticed the young boys in the room across from her. She crawled over to the two boys behind the glass, her arms carrying most of her weight. She sat on the ground her legs under her, and waved with a happy smile on her face, "Hi! Who are you?" The girl asked. P-2 seeing that the new person was friendly snuck out from S-2 and ran to the glass placing his hands on it he started talking, "Hi! I'm subject W.D.G P-2, but you can call me P-2, and that's my brother over there his name is W.D.G S-1 but, you can call him S-1, who are you?" P-2 said smiling. The girl smiled back and replied, "I'm Subject E.D-0, but you can call me Eva, since the Scientist say that my creation was Evalutionary!" She says with a giggle. S-1 walked over to the glass and laughed at the pun. "How long have you been here?" S-1 asks. Eva's smile drops immediately, she cradles her injured arm to her chest her eyes gaining a saddened and faraway look. " before the war, to long to remember" she whispers. "Oh I'm sorry for making you sad, I didn't mean to do it" S-1 says. Eva just nods and drags herself to the small cot and lays down her back facing them.


End file.
